Bound Away
by Lilichan08
Summary: Oneshot Set in Spain during the Age of Discovery. Ryo Must leave his Fiance on a sailing expedition. RyoSerinity


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters etc.  
I have made a big change to this story, because the chapters are so short, I converted it into a oneshot.

It was dusk, and the setting sun painted the skies over Verde Mar many a fiery color. But business still went on as it always had, vendors selling their goods and sailors preparing for sea. It was common in Johnstown for spectacular sunsets to occur; it had even earned the nickname of "Fireskys" Atop one of the Spanish-tiled roofs, on a widow's walk, stood a young redhead. The salty sea wind tossed her tresses. But there was no smile upon her face, for the man she loved was bound away.  
"Serenity," A gentle voice said from behind. The auburn haired girl turned around to see a young man with white hair and chocolate eyes. Despite seeing the man that she loved, she couldn't help but start crying, for she knew their time together was short. She felt someone hold her close and brush away the tears.

"Please don't cry" he said "I will be back in a year. Perhaps then we can be married."

"Ryo," said Serenity, "I don't want you to go, what if something awful happens."

Ryo chuckled "I'll be fine" he replied "I know the sea." Ryo was a sailor. Even though he seemed gentle and quiet; he was really a natural adventurer. Serenity had always admired this quality, but no so much today. He was called to go on a one year exploration mission, a mission to the New World. She had once warned him about falling off the edge of the earth, but he didn't believe such nonsense. Ryo was his own person.

"I, I must go home and pack for the journey." Ryo said, almost whispered. He then kissed her lightly on the lips and left. Serenity knew that he was starting to miss her already.

The mourning had come quickly for both Serenity and Ryo. It was a difficult mourning to wake up to, for the separation was about to occur. Serenity sat on the pier, waiting for Ryo to finish loading his pack onto the great wooden ship. After what seemed like years, he finally walked over to her.  
"Serenity, I just want you to know that I love you and I promise that I will return." He said gently.  
"Oh, Ryo I wish you could stay here!" Serenity replied.

Ryo's pale face twisted into a look of turmoil. "I, wish I could stay too." He finally whispered. "But I promised that I would help, and the Queen won't let me go back on my word."

"Goodbye Ryo." Serenity almost whimpered. Ryo's eyes filled with tears as he kissed her goodbye. Not even the laughter of surrounding sailors could break that kiss. But they managed to pull Ryo away and onto the ship. With the lifting of the anchor and the rough shouts of sailors, the westbound vessel shoved off.

Serenity opened the, heavy, wooden door. A gentle breeze flowed toward her, burning her tear-stained eyes. She took a step across the threshold. She was in Ryou's house. Serenity had felt it best to take care of his house while he was away, he could not stand coming home to a dirty house. Looking around, she could see evidence. In Ryou's office, there wasn't a paper out of place. All the books were arranged on shelves by size. The kitchen was spotless, not a dirty plate in site! Even the bedroom was exceedingly clean. The bed was perfectly made, as if by a machine! Serenity was no longer sure if there was anything to clean.

Serenity sat down on Ryou's bed, careful not to mess up the insane perfection and cleanliness of it. Her hand suddenly struck a leathery surface. Looking down, Serenity saw an imperfection in Ryou's cleaning habits; he had left his diary on the bed! Serenity lifted the leather-bound book. Why would Ryou leave this behind? Opening the book to the back, she saw why; it was full, to the very last inch of the last page. Out of innate curiosity, Serenity found herself reading the diary.

Dear diary,  
Today, I shall embark on a year-long journey funded by the queen. I am truly excited about this new and mysterious experience. I am also sad, for I promised to marry Serenity soon. You already know, Serenity is the most wonderful, beautiful woman…………………………………………………….

Serenity slammed the diary shut, how dare she intrude on her beloved's privacy! She could feel another hot sensation in her eyes, another river of tears was going to flow down her face. She bent over and covered her face, she felt so weak, so helpless, so pathetic…………….

Endlessly, it seemed, Serenity waited, worried, cried. Ryou could possibly be in some kind of danger, or worse, DEAD! No, no she could not loose hope. Ryou was alive. Funny how you're mind tells you what you want to hear...  
It arrived, a letter from Ryou, Serenity had gotten it the day before, but hesitated to open it, what if it was not a letter from Ryou at all but a death note? Serenity finally gathered the courage and opened it.

* * *

Dearest Serenity,  
I am writing to let you know that I am arriving home in a month. I am overjoyed. Perhaps I can tell you about my adventures when I get back, I haven't got the time now...  
Love,  
Ryou

* * *

It was strange, Serenity knew that she should be overjoyed, but she wasn't. She felt, nothing. Numb. Like an empty shell. She loved Ryou dearly, why did she feel this way?  
A month passed like a single day, each day like a second. Finally it was here, the day of Ryou's return. Serenity had gotten up quite early to prepare for that day. She wore her finest, looking as radiantly beautiful as possible. The numbness of the past month had faded; utter excitement took its place.

It was unfortunate, but it was heard all over the town, a huge storm had rolled in, and the boat had been destroyed by vicious waves just a few miles off the shore, it wouldn't be coming. Serenity did not believe this at first, one does not want to believe that a tragedy has occurred. But it had, and Serenity eventually accepted it, Ryou was dead, and she could do nothing about it. She cried herself to sleep that night, praying that this was all a dream. She seemed to spend allot of time crying these days, she hated it.

That mourning, the storm had subsided. Serenity had nothing better to do but grieve. Walking along the beach, she could feel a chill in the air. Nearby trees had snapped, and bits of the ship littered the sandy ground. There were the floorboards that Ryou had tread upon. There were bits of the vessel that carried him to the new world, and almost back. There was a piece of silver fluff beneath the rubble. Serenity knew it couldn't be, but she found herself on her hands and knees anyway. She had dug up Ryou, he was paler than usual and his clothing was ripped, but his flesh was warm and he still had a pulse. Joy, that was all Serenity could feel.

She had placed him in her bed and covered him in a heap of blankets. All that she could do now was watch and wait. Eventually, Ryou's eyes fluttered open; he opened his mouth and mumbled:  
"Serenity, where am I?"  
"You are in my house, I found you on the beach after your ship wrecked."  
"Oh, that." He replied, his face twisted in anguish, but his face quickly softened, he stood up, and knelt in front of her, searching his pockets, producing a beautiful Sapphire ring.  
"I found this on my adventures, and I wondered will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" Serenity replied, her voice coming out in a squeak, but before she could melt at his feet. Ryou pulled her into a soft, passionate kiss. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss sweetly. He in turn held her tighter, eventually, the broke their kiss, unable to speak, but knowing that they were meant to be together forever.  
Owari...

Jeez I hope that didn't sound to soap opera-ish. Oh well.


End file.
